Dracula's baby
by froggycomics
Summary: this story has been edited.this is mostly bast off the book and writing in journal interys, this story will ony have few or more sex senc if i want it. this story cuntans slash boy x boy and MPREG.   Jonathan Harker/Dracula.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter one has been beta by a Friend on deviantart called xxlilmizzknotteexx **

**and probably in a few week or more he or she will have all the chapters beta.**

**and for all who called me troll can go f### them self's, and I am dyslexic, spellcheck only works to a point assholes. **

Chapter 1

Five Years After the Death of Dracula

Journal of Jonathan Harker

May 10

I was wandering around my room, going through all of my paper work, when I heard a knock at the door. When I had opened it, I found a servant there with my supper. I remember standing aside to let the maid who was carrying my food inside. I locked the door after the she left, a habit that started up after I visited Dracula. "It's been five years since then, and yet it still haunts me." I sat down to my meal, steak with freshly made bread rolls and a cold salad. I started with the salad, but then I began to feel lightheaded. I stood to get a glass of water, but the whole world went black, and I had collapsed.

May 11

When I awoke, I was not in my bed. I looked around, shocked to find out that I was in Count Dracula's bedroom. Jumping up, I had tried to find a way out. I went to the door only to find it locked, then I went to the window to find it locked as well. I started to panic and began to frantically rattle the door handle, praying that it would give. My whole body froze when I heard his ice cold voice.

"Hello, Jonathan."

I turned to see Count Dracula staring at me from the bed, with lust in his eyes. I recall backing away from him as he strode closer to me, until my back was up against the wall. I tried to get away, but failed miserably when Dracula grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his glowing red eyes. I lost myself, my whole body going limp, doing whatever he told it to do. He lay me on the bed gently, and stared down at me.

"You're mine, Jonathan, and you will always be mine."

He kissed my lips lightly, slowly moving down my neck. Undoing my shirt, he licked and teased my nipples. God! I didn't want this, it was wrong, but yet it felt so good. A moan slipped out of me, which made Dracula smile. He started forcfully kissing me, when he grabbed me by the crotch, making me moan louder, which let him slip his tounge into my mouth. My moans started to get louder as he rubbed my groin, then he looked down at me and said

"You will always be mine, Jonathan Harker!"

Dracula bit into my neck, and started to suck my blood, causing a loud moan and a gasp from me. I almost screamed when he bit down harder. I began to put my hands through his hair as he drank my blood. Removing his mouth from my neck, Dracula looked at me and smirked, and then grabbed a hold of my pants, ripping them off, leaving me naked on the bed. He spread my legs wide and took off his pants, showing his length to me. He chuckled, seeing my face turn red after he exposed himself to me.

I was shocked at how huge he was. Without warning, he picked me up and impelled me on his length. My eyes went wide, and I screamed as I felt him inside of me. Tears stared to fall from my eyes; and Dracula lifted his hand up and wiped them away.

"My love, don't cry! you will be feeling better in a little bit."

He eased me down on the bed once again, and started to thrust his hips into me. My screams slowly started to turn into moans of pleasure, when Dracula found a sensitive spot in my body that made me shake in pleasure when he thrust. He lifted off of me.

"Ride me, Jonathan!"

He commanded. I slowly started to move my body up and down on his member, Soon I could feel my release coming. Dracula grabbed hold of my hips and began to thrust up into me with such force that I screamed in ecstasy over and over again, until I came on his chest. After a few more thrusts up into me, Dracula came, sending his seed deep within me, making me scream his name louder than ever. I rolled off of Dracula, shaking. He held me in his arms and whispered into my ear.

"You're beautiful."

He pulled the blankets over us and fell asleep. It took me forever to go to sleep, because I kept hearing Dracula's three brides giggling and gasping about what they just saw. Finally, I was able to ignore them and went to sleep.

**please reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2

**edited by xxlilmizzknotteexx from deviantart**

Chapter 2

Jonathan Harker's Journal

May 12

I woke with a sharp pain in my back from last night. "I can't believe I gave myself over so easily to Dracula!" I sighed as I slowly I got up from the bed. I started to look for my clothes, and found new ones lying there on the bed, already laid out for me. I looked at them for a moment. And put them on, not really caring what they looked like. When I was done dressing, I headed down the hallway to the dining room to find Dracula there with breakfast ready. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello, Jonathan. I see you finally woke from your slumber. I hope I didn't hurt you too much last night." he laughed. "I made you breakfast, you'll need your strength, so eat."

I sat down and took a plate of food Dracula made for me. Fruit, eggs, ham, and some bread with tea to wash it all down, I looked up at Dracula and said,

"Thank you..."

After I finished I started to feel tired again, so I headed off to bed, and fell asleep until noon.

Later that day, when I awoke again it was already dark, and Dracula was staring at me from the corner of the room.

"Are you feeling better now that you've rested?"

I looked up at him, and answered only with a nod of my head. Dracula got closer and handed me cup of water or what I thought was water. I took it and drank ever last bit of it, and handed it back to Dracula. He took the glass and placed it on the dresser beside me; he turned back to me and kissed me on the head saying:

"Good night."

He left the room, and soon I fell asleep once again.

May 15

Every night he either gave me a strange drink that looks like water, or we made love. Lord! I'm falling in love with Dracula. Oh, dear God! What's happening to me? What will Mina and my son think of me now? Now that I've become the bitch of the devil? God, help me...

May 16

Few weeks later, I started to get very dizzy in the morning, and I started to have strange cravings like pickles with ham, and other things. When I came to the dining room, I swore I saw Dracula prick his finger, and put blood in my food. Out of nowhere, the three brides grabbed me by the arm, and guided me into the dining room, giggling and smiling at me. When I sat down, Dracula sat down next to me, and handed me a plate of food. When I was done eating, Dracula grab me by the hand, and lead me to a room, and he shooed his brides away, and told them not to come in. He shut the door behind him and locked it.

He turned to me, and we immediately started to kiss each other. He picked me up and sat me on a dresser, my legs wrapped around his waist. He kept kissing me, his fangs pricking my lips as we kissed. He started to move downward to my neck and began to lick and suck on my skin as I moaned his name. He began to kiss my lips again, starting to undo my shirt, his hands moving all over my body.

I broke the kiss and looked up at him and gasped out:

"Take me."

He looked at me and smirked, and then he picked me up and took me to the bed. I moaned as he went inside of me. He moved his hips in and out of me making me moan his name louder. A few minutes later we were both coming close to release. After a few more thrusts into me, Dracula came inside of me, and then I came on both our stomachs. We lay there panting, staring at each other, we soon fell asleep.

**review**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was edited by ~twinyaoifangirl4life from devintart **

**Chapter 3****  
**

**Jonathan Harker's Journal**

**June 15,** I've noticed strange symptoms that I've been having for several weeks now. First it was the dizziness and the vomiting in the morning, second were the strange cravings I was getting, then my stomach started getting bigger, and I got random mood swings. "What do these symptoms sound like, oh dear god I'm pregnant."

**June 16,** when I came to the dining room, Dracula wasn't there but a letter and a book was lying there on the table with a plate of food. 

**Dracula's letter**

Dear Jonathan,  
I'll be gone for about three days. So stay calm and don't panic. You will have food prepared for you when you need it. My three brides will keep a constant eye on you so nothing bad will happen to you. I think you have all ready figured out your with child now. So I have given you a book that may help you understand what's happening to you. When I get home I will talk further on what's happening to your body.

Your lover,

Dracula 

**Later that day**, I looked through the book Dracula suggested for me to read. My mouth just hung open as I flipped through it looking at all the strange drawings it showed. Finally I landed on a page about male pregnancy. I read every bit of information it had on it. Dropping the book on the floor I walked to my room and shut the door and sat down on the bed. "_It was a potion that made me pregnant and they're going to have to cut me open to get the baby out, I'm going to die_!"

I started to cry when one of the three brides appeared in front of me held my hand and said, "_Don't cry, you're not going to die, our master is very powerful and will never let the things he cares about die so easily_." She kissed my forehead and left me in my room alone. I laid there in bed until sleep took me once again but this time I did not dream, I only slept for the first time in many nights.

**Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was edited by ~twinyaoifangirl4life from devintart **

Chapter 4

**Jonathan Harker's journal**

**June 19**, it was almost dark outside as I waited for Dracula's return. I paced back and forth in the library, I stopped pacing when I saw Dracula walk into the room he smiled and said, "_I see you have waited for my return, I do hope you're feeling ok_." I stared at him and screamed, "_I'm feeling alright is all you have to say, you son of a bitch you got me pregnant against my will_!" I picked up the book Dracula gave me and threw it at him.

He grabbed the book before it hit him and placed it back onto the table and said, "_Jonathan please stay calm we don't want to hurt the baby, do we?_" I stared at Dracula as tears began to roll down my face and I screamed, "_I don't want to have your bastard of a child_!" I picked up the letter opener and was about to stab myself in the stomach but Dracula stopped me. He took the knife from me and held me in his arms and said "_Jonathan, please, I don't want you to hurt yourself or the baby so please calm down_." I placed my head against his chest and cried.

Looking up at him, tears falling down my face, I said, "_Why did you do this to me? Why_!" Dracula held me closer to his chest and said, "_Because I love you, and I want you to be with me forever Jonathan_." I continued to cry and buried my face into Dracula's chest when he began to touch my head and said, "_Please stop crying my love, I will never leave you so please stop crying._"

He picked me up and took me to the bedroom he placed me on the bed and began to kiss me I looked up at him and asked, "_Do you love me_?" Dracula looked at me and said, "_Yes Jonathan I love you more than anything, from the first time I saw you, I wanted you to be mine_." We began to kiss once again and all through the night we made love. 

**July 12**, it's all ready been two months; I stared into the mirror looking at myself, when I was startled by Dracula when he came up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck and said, "_What are you looking at my love_?"

I looked at the mirror and said, "_I'm looking at my stomach and how big it's gotten and that none of my clothes fit any more and I have to where all the clothes you give me_." Dracula smiled and said, "_You look fine to me_." He began to kiss my neck, his hand moving up my shirt.

I turned around, facing Dracula and we began to kiss. He laid me down on the ground and he removed all my clothes and then his own. He picked me up placing my back up against the mirror as he thrust in and out of me. My screams of pleasure could be heard, echoing throughout the castle. Dracula turned me around facing, the mirror and began to thrust harder into me.

I screamed louder, pressing my hands up against the mirror for support. Dracula smiled and said, "_Look at yourself Jonathan, you're beautiful_." With that Dracula came inside of me making me cum all over the mirror.  
Dracula picked me up and took me to the bedroom where we counted to love each other until we fell asleep in each others' arms.

**July 13**, I'm in love with a demon God help me. I think Mina has already stopped looking for me. Even if she is still looking she won't find me. I hope they don't find me in this condition. God, help me I'm enjoying every time this demon touches me. My body lusts for him…God help me please.

**July14**, I don't care what Mina or my son think, I want Dracula. God I enjoy his every touch, I'm in love with Dracula.

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was edited by ~twinyaoifangirl4life from devintart **

**Chapter 5****  
**  
**Abraham Van Hellsing's Journal**

September 21, it has been five months since the disappearance of Jonathan Harker. I know Mina is still looking for her husband. I do dread that I did not tell her what I found in Jonathan's room. What I found there, was a letter. It was hidden in a place I could find and what I read disturbed me. It was a letter written by Dracula to me.

**Dracula's Letter**

Dear Van Hellsing,  
I know that you're looking for my Jonathan right now. Heed this warning, stop looking for him he belongs to me not you anymore and if you try to take him back, I will turn you into my slave and I'll force you to watch as I take him over and over again you worthless old bastard. Oh tell, that whore of a wife to stop looking as well because I fulfilled Jonathans' needs better than she or you could ever have.

From your dearest,  
Dracula.

After read reading the letter once again I decided to go to Transylvania to Dracula's castle. I hope Jonathan was ok, I do hope he still has the glimmer of life in his beautiful eyes. Oh how I miss him. I started to pack all the things I needed like weapons and clothing. When I was done, I headed towards the train going to Transylvania.

I sat in my seat fidgeting as I watched the sun go down turning the sky a reddish shade. I slowly started to fall in to a slumber and all I dreamed about was holding my love in my arms like we did years ago.

The next day, when I reached my destination, I went straight to my hotel and unpacked all my things. I grabbed my coat and a stake and headed towards Dracula's castle alone. When I got there it was dark once again so I kept my guard up. I looked at all the shadows making sure nothing appears behind me. I crept up to a window and seen Jonathan laying in bed, his stomach bulging out and Dracula lying next to him with his head on Jonathan's belly.

"_What has he done to you, my love_?"Slipped out of my mouth causing Dracula to sit up and disappear from Jonathan, to right in front of me and then everything went dark around me.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter was edited by ~twinyaoifangirl4life from deviantart **

Chapter 6

**Dracula's Journal**

**September 23**, "_I couldn't believe that disgusting old bastard tried to take back my Jonathan._" I walked towards the room where I placed the old bastard in, unlocked the door and I stared at the sleeping man. I walked over to him and kicked him in the ribs, making him moan in pain as he woke up from his slumber.

He stared up at me fear in his eyes and said,"_What have you done to Jonathan, you blood sucking devil!_" I looked at him and smiled showing my fangs. I walked back to the door and said, "_Jonathan is mine and you can't do anything about it. He doesn't even think about you or his wife anymore, he only thinks of me_."

I started too laughed when I seen sorrow over take Van Hellsing's face. I turned around and headed out the door when I saw my three brides standing near the door with hunger in their eyes for the man's blood. I said, "_Feed off him until there's not a drop of blood left in that rankled up old corpse_." 

Then I left and went up the stairs, when I heard a scream come from the dungeon and I started to laugh until I got to my room, where I found Jonathan asleep. I crawled into bed next to him, placing my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat… until I fell into a deep sleep. 

**Jonathan's Journal****  
**  
September 24, I woke up to find Dracula gone once again, so I got up and headed towards the dining room when I heard a scream. I headed towards the room I heard the scream from. I found stairs that lead to a room that looked like a dungeon. I noticed there was another door. I opened it to find Van Hellsing on the ground dead and drained of blood.

I stated to panic and I tried to get up the stairs when I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach. Grabbing my belly, I fell to the ground when I noticed I was lying in my own blood. I started to scream in pain. I saw someone come running towards me before I passed out from loss of blood.

**Later that day**, I woke up in my bed feeling very weak. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I started to cry when the pain in my stomach started up again. I wrapped my hands around my belly whimpering in pain when I noticed my sheets started to turn red. I lifted up the blacked to find that I was sitting in a pool of my own blood again.

I started to feel lightheaded and my vision started to get blurry when I heard my name being called and a dark figure coming, running towards me when everything went black around me once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was edited by ~twinyaoifangirl4life from deviantart **

**Chapter 7**

**Dracula's Journal**

**September 24,** "_Jonathan!_" I cried as I ran to him and lifted up the gown Jonathan was wearing, to find blood coming out of him. I looked around for something to stop Jonathan from bleeding to death. I found a knife and cut my finger letting two drops into Jonathan's mouth. Two drops isn't enough to turn Jonathan but enough to heal him and keep him from bleeding to death. After a little bit the bleeding stopped, and Jonathan stared to breathe normally again, I stopped dead in my tracks and turn around, "_You! You did this to my Jonathan you arched whore_!"

I stood there, eyes glowing red at the person standing by the curtains. It was too dark for a normal person to see but I could see her quite fine. "_You're Jonathan_? _He is my husband, you arched blood thirsty demon_!" Mina scream at me waving a knife in the air. I grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. I started to growl like an animal ready to rip it's pray to pieces. Then Mina started to laugh and said, "_Look behind you, Dracula you'll find that Van Hellsing's far from dead_."

I looked round to find Van Hellsing there with Jonathan in his arms and with a matter of seconds he was gone. I turned back to Mina and grabbed her by the hair and ripped her head off her shoulders and dropped it on the floor as I went after Van Hellsing and Jonathan. I heard a loud scream that sounded like Jonathan; I started to run faster to find him. When I found him, Van Hellsing had him bent over a desk and fucking him like a wild animal. Jonathan was screaming and crying for him to stop.

When Van Hellsing saw me, he let Jonathan drop to the floor as blood and semen drip from Jonathan's abused hole. Anger took over me and I grabbed Van Hellsing by the throat with one hand and pinned him up against the wall. I took my other hand and grabbed his dick and ripped it off, hearing Van Hellsing scream in pain. I then shoved it in to his mouth making him swallow it and then I flipped him over making his face smash into the wall. I grabbed his pants and ripped them off and slammed into him without mercy.

I began to thrust so hard know human could withstand it. I soon broke Van Hellsing's pelvis and then I grabbed his head and slammed it into the wall making me come into him causing the man to scream in pain. I let him drop to the floor as I pulled up my pants. I walked over to Van Hellsing's head and I lifted up my foot. I smashed his head making it look like a smashed tomato. I walked over to Jonathan who was crying his eyes out, holding his swollen belly. I picked him up and took him to my room not wanting to let Jonathan out of my site.

I placed him down on the bed where my three brides appeared and they gently grabbed hold of Jonathan, trying to comfort him. I looked at them with anger in my eyes and said, "_Keep him safe and make sure nothing hurts him or tries to take him_." I left the room, heading towards Van Hellsing's body and dragged it off along with Main's body as well. I took them off to be burned. When I came back, Jonathan was sleeping on the bed with my three brides watching over him. I told them to leave and I picked Jonathan up and took him to my coffin where we slept together.

Jonathan whimpered in his sleep on and off in the nights so I grabbed Jonathan, holding him closer to me making sure he was safe and soon after he stopped whimpering and we both fell into a deep sleep.

'


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter was edited by ~twinyaoifangirl4life from deviantart**

**Chapter 8 **

**Jonathan Harker's Journal**

**September24, **I woke up with Dracula holding me. I stared at him and I started to have a feeling like water running down my leg. I lifted up my gown to see blood running down my leg but this time there was no pain. I shook Dracula trying to wake him up. "_Dracula wake up something is wrong_." I said shaking him again, waking him up.

He looked at me, and his eyes landed on the blood that was spilling out of me like a river; my gown was soon drenching from the waist down in blood. He got up and took me to the bed. He removed my blood stained clothes. He left the room and returned with a glass and hand it to me. He said, "_Drink this it will make the pain go away when I get the baby out_." I took the glass and lifted it up to my mouth and drank it, soon after I fell in to a dreamless sleep.

**Later that day,** when I awaken I heard crying of a child. I looked around and found that my stomach was sowed up and Dracula holding two babies. When I tried to get up pain went throw my whole body making me cry out in pain. With hearing me cry out in pain Dracula got up and gave the children to his three brides and went over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder and said, "_Please don't try__to get up, you've just been through a lot in a short period of time Jonathan_."

I looked up at him and said, "_Is the baby ok_?" as I grabbed his arm for support. He smiled and said, "_Yes, Jonathan they're both healthy_." I looked up at him for a moment and said, "_Babies._" Dracula smiled and kissed me on the forehead and said, "_Jonathan, you had twins …one girl and one boy and they're very beautifu_l." He motioned his three brides to bring the little ones over to us.

I held my baby boy in my arms watching him sleep. I looked back at Dracula and said, "_What should we name them_?" Dracula smiled and said, "_The boy can be called Dracula and the girl can be called Alucard if you want that_." I looked at my child and smiled and said, "_They're perfect names_."

I played with my child's hand until I started to shake violently. Dracula had to take the children from me and hand them back to his brides. My vision started to blur and Dracula started to touch my face and said, "_I can barely hear your heart beat_." I lifted up my shaky hand and touched Dracula's smooth pale face and said, "_Everything is getting really cold._" With a matter of seconds, everything went black around me.

**Dracula's Journal**

Right when I heard Jonathan's heart stop beating, I bit down on his neck, drinking the blood that poured out of the wound. I brought the rest up to my mouth and bit down on it, making my blood pour into my mouth. I put my hand behind Jonathan's head lifting him up a little bit. I placed my lips on his and forced the blood into his mouth and made sure he swallowed it all.

Several hours passed and nothing had happened to Jonathan. I started to panic, but slowly his hand started to move and a painful moan came from him. He slowly opened his eyes, showing his red eyes instead of the brown ones and soon shut them once again. "_Now you'll be by my side forever my love."_


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter was edited by ~twinyaoifangirl4life from deviantart **

**Chapter 9**

**Jonathan's Journal**

**September 25**, when I awoke, my legs felt like lead as I tried to stand. I slowly got up and headed towards the door when Dracula appeared beside me helping me up. I looked up at him and said, "_What happened to Mina and Van Hellsing?"_ Dracula looked at me and said, "_I had to kill them, Jonathan to save you._" I grabbed his shoulders and said, "_What about my son who is taking care of him? He's only five_." Dracula wrapped his arms around me and began to kiss me on the lips and said, "_He's probably being taken care of by yours or Mina's mother_."

I pushed Dracula away and said, "_No, I want my son here with me so I can take care of him and I don't like Mina's mother, she an abusive old hag that's probably beating him right now for no reason_."

"_Calm down Jonathan it will be ok, we'll go get him in a little bit, but first you need to eat._" He handed me a glass filled with red liquid, I looked at it and said, "_Is that what I think it is?_" "_Yes, Jonathan it's blood. I had to turn you after you gave birth_." He handed me the glass again, I took it and began to drink it. When I was done Dracula took the glass and he licked my lips, getting rid of all the excess blood.

We began to kiss, his tongue slipped into my mouth exploring every inch of it. I moaned when he broke the kiss and said, "_Are you ready to go get your son Jonathan, or would you like to do more kissing in bed_?" I looked up at him with lust almost taking over me when I said, "_No, we need to go get my son before anything bad happens to him._"

Later at Jonathan's old house, I looked around the house and found nothing, but when I got to my room I found my son's body lying in a puddle of blood. I ran over to him, he had several stab wounds to the stomach and he looked like he has been dead for a few days. Tears began to fall from my eyes as Dracula came into the room. He walked over to me slowly and said, "_We_ _should bury him as soon as possible, Jonathan_." Tears still running down my face, I looked up at Dracula and said, "_Why would Mina do this to my son_?" Dracula picked up the little boy's body and said, "_Because he looked just like you and she went mad with jealousy and wanted nothing of you around her. So she got rid of anything that reminded her of you… so she killed your son_."

I cried the whole time we buried my son, when we got back I laid in bed until Dracula came in and laid next to me. He said, "_Why are you laying in bed? Don't you want to see your little ones play_?" I rolled over, covering myself in the blankets and said, "_Why would anyone want me to take care of a child? I couldn't even take care of my first one, I'm a terrible parent._" Dracula removed the blankets from me and stared at me with sadness in his eyes and said, "_No Jonathan you're not a bad parent. Mina was so please don't think you're a terrible person when you aren't, Jonathan you have a new life to start so don't live in the past_."

Dracula began to kiss me and said, "_Where did we leave off earlier, oh yes now I remember_." He started to lick my chest slowly, going down to my pants. He unbuttoned them and threw them across the room. I spread my legs wider for Dracula to see my harden member. Dracula smiled at me and said, "_Aren't we an eager boy_?" He pushed two fingers into me. I moaned in pleasure as he started to them move in and out, all I could say was, "_Stop teasing me Dracula, I want you in me!_" My hands wrapped around Dracula's neck as he pulled out his two fingers and replaced it with his member and pushed into me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he thrust into me, I moaned his name over and over again. Soon I was on top of Dracula grinding and moving my hips up and down on his member moaning his name louder and cried, "_I'm going to come if we keep going at this pace! Ooh God!_" Dracula grabbed hold of my hips and started to thrust hard into me. I soon came on both of our stomachs and a few more thrusts up into me, Dracula came. It made me arch my back and throw my head up as I felt him come inside of me. I fell on his chest, panting and then rolled off of him laying there, looking up; smiling.

I giggled when Dracula picked me up and took me to his coffin where we slept for the rest of the night.

**Seven years later**

Dracula and Jonathan played with their 7 year old daughter and son in the dark gardens of Dracula's casual. Jonathan laughs as he chases after his daughter and picks her up, and kisses her on the head. His son comes running up and hugs his legs. Dracula walks up behind Jonathan and kisses him on the lips and stares up at the moon and says, "_It's a beautiful night, my love._" Jonathan and Dracula looked at each other once again and kissed as the moon shone brightly on their dark family.  
**  
**_**The end**_


End file.
